


night watch

by Grassy



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling on a porch swing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night watch

**Author's Note:**

> More of the cute daddies AU. Need to find a name for this at some point.
> 
> Prompt: [ereri-week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) \- June 4: Fireflies
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/120678738548/fanfic-shingeki-no-kyojin-ereri) on tumblr.

“Did she finally crash?” Eren settled quietly on the porch swing, experience keeping him from interrupting the lulling, back-and-forth rhythm Levi had going.

“Yeah. It only took until almost ten,” Levi grumbled, his harsh voice a contrast with the gentle hands that cradled Isabel on his lap. “You shouldn’t have given her so much fucking cake.”

“Only because it was her birthday. Neither of us work tomorrow, anyway.”

Hiding his smile at Levi’s sigh, Eren slouched down in the swing so as to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. Even in the dim moonlight, Isabel’s red hair was a stark contrast against the black of Levi’s tee.

“You’re keeping an eye on the cat tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Eren shifted to meet Levi’s gaze. “That was random.”

“Isabel was trying to feed fireflies to the damn thing earlier. Who the hell even knows what she actually managed to get down it when I wasn’t looking.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

Nuzzling Levi’s shoulder, Eren decided to ignore it. Either the cat would need an emergency run to the vet in the morning or they’d scoop up something in the litter box, but it could wait until then. Per his and Levi’s agreement, Eren had already cleaned up the disastrous remains of Isabel’s birthday party so he damn well deserved the quiet relaxation of cuddling up next to his family.

“We should head in soon,” Levi murmured.

“Suppose so. Bugs’ll eat us up if we don’t.”

Neither made a move to stand.

“No falling asleep, Eren. I’m not carrying your heavy ass to bed.”

“Oh, please, you _love_ my heavy ass.”

“Not when I’m trying to maneuver the staircase, I don’t.”

That was a good point. Much as Eren loved their home, the stairs were a hazard on a good day. There was a reason they still used baby gates at both ends and it wasn’t for Isabel’s safety alone.

“Right, okay. Inside. Otherwise one of us is gonna end up severely injured or something.”

Levi hummed an agreement as the porch swing came to a halt. Readjusting his hold on the dead weight that was Isabel, Levi made his way through the screen door Eren held open.

For once, he was certain that insomnia wasn’t going to be an issue for any of them that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I like to write them cute and sleepy in this AU? IDEK…


End file.
